RANDOM STORY
by Kkrystal2000
Summary: this is a REALLY random story - written in first person... NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! IT WAS NOT A DREAM! my friend and i were jsut high on coke, and messed up.. and we found a website where we RPed and lots of crazy stuff came out from it.. about me apparently going into the rainbow forest of the poptart cats and chocolate bunnies that eat you... mm... crazy


I slowly arose from my bed as i notice all was not as it seemed i was in a world full of unknown creatures and people i thought it was all just a dream but im not sure as i walk towards the door i noticed a women sitting there. I asked her for her name and waiting for a response. The women looked up from the ground to the boys face. she simply smiled and quietly got up from her chair. she then ran from where she stood and left the house without even another sound.

I quickly ran out the door chasing that women when i got outside i looked around in amazement as i stood there stunned by what i could see i remembered that women i looked for where she had gone but nothing she had escaped me i thought i would go back to the house because she is surly to return to this house.

the woman was gone yes, but when i turned the womans shadow was seen disaoearing into the kitchen. i followed it quietly and when i reached the kitchen i could see the woman glaring into the open fridge.

I slowly but carefully approached making sure i keep the only way out blocked I slowly said "who are you what is this place why am i here" she replied

the woman turned her head, finally noticing me. "my name is not important, but it is important that you learn where you are. i am not the one who teaches you. the person, or rather.. creature, you are looking for is deep in the forest of poptarts, where the rainbows of french toast lead to the magical, unicorn infested rockets of chocolate bunnies" She said with a large grin, before running out of the house again.

I thought to myself has I got stuck in some little kids fucked up dream what next killer lollypops o well i must find my way out i will go to the poptart forest and shall get out of here once and for all.

i walked out of the house, and looked around. i could only see trees. no poptarts. no unicorns, and no rainbows. "Great.. where is this damned forest anyways?" i asked myself. before i knew it, a little girl walked up to me and pulled my pants. "Daddy?" She asked. i shook my head, sayign no. she suddenly got incredibly mad - full with anger, and her mouth opened, showing 2 large fangs.

I kicked her in the face but she flew back at me biting my leg she drew blood from my leg i noticed my leg began to go numb what is she i thought i picked up a stick next to me and hit her with it she was like hitting steel it was doing nothing so i kicked her once more and ran into the house to look for whateva i could use to stop her and get to the forest

i suddenly fell from the numbness in my leg. the door pounded as the girl ran into it. my body blocked it for the time being, so i looked around. in my reach was an Axe. i gripped it by the handle and pulled it to my body.

It went quiet all of a sudden BOOOM the roof collapsed and she came flying in i got ready to hit her with the axe when my body froze thinking am i really going to kill a little girl can i really kill her she jumped at me i thought quickly what to do i had to react now or i was gone

i swung my arm nifront of my body, blocking myself with the axe. but before the girl could even touch me, out of the window jumped what seemed to be a large dog. it landed on the girl and bit deep into the rock-hard skin. it sliced the neck with its jaws, then turned to me. upon closer inspection it seemed to be a wolf. but it was too big to be a normal wolf.

I looked at it as i looked into its eyes i notice it wasn't acting aggressively towards me i think it was here to help me i stood slowly approaching it and petted it on the head it seemed calm as i touched it i slowly walked to the kitchen and got it some meat out of the fridge i think it liked it what to do next i thought if i mess up it will kill me

before the wolf could even swallow its meat, there was another bang at the door. i walked out of the kitchen, around the big dog, and opened the door. there was nothing there, untill i looked down to see an orange-bearded dwarf waering a spiked helmet. "Uhm, can i help you?" I asked, but the dwarf just walked inside, through my legs. he seemed to be humming a tune. for some reason this tune was familiar to me.

The tune sounded like "i am a dwarf and im digging a hole diggy diggy hole" as he walked passed me he called Cheese cheese where are you and the wolf walked into the hallway he jumped up on the wolf and said good cheese and he said to me Farewell till we meet again. he also said careful that girl on the floor there is a demon they kill all who enter this world i hunt and kill them you are the main target of them so be extremely careful.

I nodded slightly, and watched as the dwarf rode the wolf away. i then slapped myself across the face to make absolute sure i wasn't dreaming. unfortuantly, it wasnt a dream. i walked out the door and looked around. "Cheese?" I said outloud. what a weird name for a wolf.

Ok back on track i thought to myself where is this poptart forest o theres a sign here poptart forest up ahead i walk along a old smashed up road till i came to some trees and the sign said poptart forest hmmm i thought i see no poptarts next second i hear a nyan nyan nyan nyan i look and its a poptart cat strange i thought to myself i just kept walking on though Huh another i thought o no more NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN there were too many i could not take the noise no more i quickly ran back out of the forest


End file.
